The invention relates to a checking and aligning stand as well as a method for measuring and aligning structure sections of the strand guide of a continuous casting plant, in particular for the aligned adjustment of two structure sections neighboring in the strand flow direction, comprising measuring surfaces to determine the mounting position of the structure section.
A checking and aligning stand of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,439. After placing a structure section onto this checking and aligning stand, the rollers are adjusted by means of a gauge having the cross sectional dimensions of the strand to be cast, whereby the central line of the structure is exactly brought into its ideal position. This known checking and aligning stand, however, is suited only to adjust vertical structure sections with vertical guideways for the strand.
The invention aims at avoiding this disadvantage and has as its object to provide a checking and aligning stand of the initially defined kind, by which the mounting position of curved structure sections of a bow-type continuous casting plant can be quickly checked and corrected, i.e., off from the continuous casting plant proper, so that the casting operation will not be impeded during the adjustment work. In particular, it is to be possible to determine and to correct the roller coordinates of the curved strand guide.